City of Love
by CrisstopherColfen
Summary: Kurt Hummel and his best friend have been given the best graduation present possible. A whole Summer in Paris. *Full Summary inside* Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt Hummel and his best friend have been given the best graduation present possible. A whole Summer in Paris. Now while Santana just wants to get laid Kurt is more interested in the historical side of France... Learning about the great traditions of France and it's archeol- Oh screw it, Kurt's interested in the hot waiter they met on their tenth day in the city, Blaine. Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine doesn't speak a lick of English!**

* * *

Kurt sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He couldn't believe his luck, his dad had promised him that when he graduated he would have the summer of his life before going away to College. Naturally Kurt had assumed he meant they would have mini days together and they would do things they hadn't been able to when he had been busy studying for his final exams. If you had asked him what his father had meant then; that would have been his answer. In no way would he have expected his father to hand him two tickets to travel to Paris for the summer with his best friend but that is exactly what had happened.

"Gah, can you believe it Tana! We're here for the _whole_ summer. It's Paris, the city of fashion and lovers. It's unbelievable!"

Santana cocked her head to the side and looked across at her friend. "City of lovers my ass. I haven't been hit on once yet." She turned up the side of her mouth as she surveyed the area around them almost scowling at everyone walking past them.

"Really, Tana? Is that all you're going to think about when we're out here? It's been ten days! You've got the rest of the summer to get your skank on."

Santana shot Kurt a look, as they continued their walk along the busy street, as if to say of course that was all she thought about being in the one city in the world that practically screamed _bootybootybooty_ in all its history.

"Oh c'mon, lady-face, we've been out like three nights in a row to at least five different clubs and no-one's even tried to grab my ass! Not even a sleazy guy has offered to buy me a fruity cocktail! I'd tap a mediocre looking female right now. They don't even have to be smoking! That one girl that asked me about my fucking tits and then flounced off with her boy toy! I would have settled for her just playing with the ladies for a bit right now!"

Kurt sighed, again, as his friend went on her tirade. After three years of knowing Santana and just over a year of being her best friend he was used to this. Santana had never exclusively stated that she liked girls but after watching a parade of men and women leave Santana once they realised she didn't 'do' long term Kurt had come to the realisation that Santana always seemed happier when she had someone of the female persuasion in her bed the night before.

"Like I said, Tana, the _whole_ summer left!"

Santana quirked her left eyebrow up and squinted her eyes at Kurt. "How many clubs you think we can hit in that time?" Her question was followed with a hopeful smirk.

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe clubs are the wrong place to be looking. You never know. You might wander into a supermarket one day, reach for the last vial of virgin blood, or whatever you she-devils drink, and _boom_ soul mate. Right there." Kurt let out a wistful puff of air as he turned to smile at his friend.

"Oh Hummel poor, deluded, Hummel. I don't _want_ a soul mate. I want someone that will work out all my kinks so loudly that you leave the apartment, virginal ears blushing, after learning words you never knew existed."

Shaking his head he carried on walking down the street, letting his friend catch up with him, he knew better than to harp on about his romantic tendencies to Santana. He knew she would settle down once she did meet the right… one. For her. After their friendship had blossomed he had learnt that most of Santana's bravado was an act. She was passionate, loyal and caring and he knew the right person would discover that as well but of course he knew better than to get mushy around Santana. Kurt did notice that his stomach felt a bit empty at the time, though. He spotted a small restaurant across the road from where they were.

"Hey, Tana, mind out of the gutter. Fancy lunch?"

"Why not? Maybe I'll meet my _soul mate_ over tacky French table clothes!" She clasped her hands to the side of her face and made kissing noises at her friend as Kurt sighed, pulled her arm through his and pushed her to cross the road, careful of the bikes and cars, sometimes he wondered why he put up with her…

They made their way over to the small restaurant on the corner and saw there were a few small tables outside kept under cover by burgundy parasols. Kurt had rather fair skin so he burnt quite easily and, clearly, Santana had thought about this as she dragged him inside and found that the inside was decorated quite similarly, minus the parasols, there were a few worn leather chairs around small coffee tables and dark wooden chairs situated around rounded tables. It didn't look too expensive but Kurt wasn't worried, for once, about prices as his dad and step-mom had given him quite a bit of money and Santana's parents had done the same. Although Kurt was pretty sure they had only done it because they were glad she wouldn't be around for the summer. He knew Santana loved his own parents because she spent so much time as his house but he always wondered if there was more to the reason she always looked put out when it was time to go home… Kurt mentally shook his head and directed Santana to a table in the corner, they were in his dream city and he wanted to enjoy himself not dwell on sad things from back home. Santana let Kurt direct her toward the corner but quickly veered off to the bar at the side not only seeing several empty barstools but a particularly pretty waitress standing behind said bar cleaning glasses. The waitress was wearing a, buttoned to the neck, white blouse with a black waistcoat, a skinny black tie and a short black skirt showing off a very toned pair of legs. Santana automatically smirked as images popped into her head as to what she could do with that tie and said waitress.

"Ooh, come to mama! C'mon Hummel. I think I've found a great spot! Santana hopped onto a stool at the end of the bar as Kurt slid onto the one next to her and rolled his eyes as the bartender came over and addressed them in French.

"**Welcome! What can I get you two today?"**

Santana had done well enough in her French in High School to be able to speak conversational French, which was one of the many reasons Kurt had asked her to come with him this Summer, he had chosen to concentrate on his social studies rather than choose a language.

"Hi, er, bonjour ma fille magnifique! We need-" She stopped to looked over at Kurt trying to remember the exact translation, "some menus and, um, water?" Kurt nodded at his friend and Santana turned back to the waitress "Here we go. Un menu et deux verres d'eau?"

The blonde waitress suddenly grinned at the two and she replied in perfect English. "Oh wow! American, right? You came into the right place! It's so rare I get to speak English these days. I'm Quinn." She held out her hand to Santana who smiled, flirtatiously, back at her and she immediately took the waitresses hand and turned it over to place a small kiss on the back of it. Kurt snorted slightly and smiled across the bar at Quinn. "I'm Kurt and this-" He gestured at Santana as Quinn blushed and took her hand back "is Santana. We're from Ohio." Quinn shyly nodded at Santana and turned to Kurt "Oh! I'm from Westerville! Are you close by? Have you moved here?"

Santana took her over the conversation as she answered Quinn's questioned. "Oh no, we're just here for the summer. We wanted to get the complete French-" she looked Quinn up and down and bit her bottom lip "experience. And we're actually down in Lima. Just a few hours away from Westerville."

Kurt coughed at Santana's obvious nature. "Yeah, just a vacation. Graduation present! But, you, you must live here? Right?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just here for Uni. I'm at Yale actually, but I took a year out to live here. I've always wanted to and my scholarship allowed it. I just work here to keep up with the bills actually." Quinn laughed slightly as Kurt nodded in understanding.

Just then an olive skinned man dressed in the same uniform as Quinn, minus the skirt, came through a door behind the bar holding a few wine glasses and with a towel draped over his left shoulder. His hair looked like it had been tamed into submission with an awful lot of gel but the humidity of the kitchen made a few curls spring out of place. He had a very strong jaw and broad shoulders. Kurt could clearly see his distinguished back muscles through his thin white shirt. He didn't look up at Quinn with the others at the bar but he began to wipe the wine glasses of their excess condensation and place them on the rack that was underneath the counter at the back of the bar. Kurt's gaze immediately went to his backside and felt himself wistful at the fact his pants weren't as tight at Kurt's own. He could see that the man had a very nice ass but wished he could tell the definition of it clearer as every time he bent down to place another glass Kurt was treated to another view of it outlining his it's clear roundness. _Oh, oo la la. Viva la France! _Kurt was in very limited company back in Ohio so he took his chance to oogle this strangers behind. His thoughts were interrupted by Quinn's raised voice.

"**Oh, Blaine! Come and meet two fellow Ohio dwellers here!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine looked over his shoulder after he heard Quinn say his name. He locked eyes with his friend and then noticed her hand waving to two people sat at the bar. He quickly popped the two last glasses on the side and walked over to the edge of the bar where Quinn was standing. He stood next to her and spoke in perfect French.

"**Hello, pleased to meet you. My name is Blaine." **He smiled softly at the man with piercing blue eyes that had been watching him speak. Blaine felt immediately drawn to this man and his never fading gaze.

Quinn smiled apologetically at the two Americans. "Do you speak _any_ French Kurt? Blainey here hasn't fully got a grasp of the great language yet, but we are working on it! He only knows a couple of words and phrases so far." Quinn glanced over at Blaine with a proud smile on her face as the man looked on, his dark brows furrowed in confusion. Whilst Quinn was speaking to Kurt, Santana noticed the dreamy look on her friends face that was directed at the cute waiter behind the bar. _Well, well, well Lady Hummel. Looks like someone wants a piece 'o that orgasm pie right there._

Kurt flushed at Quinn's question, for some reason finding his lack of knowledge embarrassing, "Oh not me. At all, actually! Tana here is the resident Frenchie!" Kurt never took his eyes off of Blaine whilst answering her question and Quinn also noticed the looks passing between the two men before looking at Santana whose expression matched her own but was also paired with a mischievous grin as her eyes darted back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. Santana cleared her throat, rather loudly, breaking the eye-canoodling taking place between the two men.

"My French definitely needs work but I'm up for practicing on it. It's so hard to get my _tongue_ around some of the phrases." Santana punctuated her sentence with a small leer at Quinn and pushed her tongue against the back of her teeth, clearly getting her point across over what she actually wanted to get her tongue around. She turned her gaze to Blaine who had been standing there, shuffling his feet from side to side quite awkwardly not understanding what was going on.

"**Great to meet you too B! My name's Santana and this is Kurt. We're here on vacation for the Summer." **She smirked at Kurt when he grinned after Santana said his name and offered a small wave to the waiter.

Blaine's gazed snapped from Kurt's bright grin over to Santana seemingly shocked that she was speaking to him. He smiled slightly and waved to both of them before replying.

"**Hello Santana… and Kurt."**

Quinn felt that this moment was getting way too awkward and for every bodies sake she thought it would be best to try and steer it away and take over the conversation so that her friend could continue making heart eyes at Kurt, thinking no-one was noticing.

"What can we get you two anyways? You hungry? Fancy some wine? We've got a fantastic selection of wine here. Since you're both legal over here and all." She picked up a glass of water and took a sip whilst waiting for the two to deliberate.

"Food is definitely what Kurtsie fancies! And as for wine… We don't know that much about it" Kurt watched as Santana turned on her charm once more, clearly wanting to get a rise out of Quinn so she could suss out which way the blonde swung. She leant back on the bar chair, placing her elbows on the back rest and slightly pushing her ample chest out and leered at Quinn once more. "Perhaps you could suggest something… yummy." She licked her lips in a suggestive manner once more and watched with amusement as Quinn's eyes went wide and she coughed on the water she was drinking, spluttering some of it out in the process.

Trying to regain her composure she put her glass back to the side and smoothed down her apron wondering if the latina girl was coming on to her. Santana continued to smirk clearly glad she had manage to affect the young waitress and gleefully hoping that she would reciprocate so they could skip this small talk and get down to the nasty business. Judging by her wide-eyed bambi look Santana could only assume this girl was quite innocent and _man alive_ they were always the fun ones!

"Well, uhm, we have.." Quinn listed off several popular types of wine, both red and whites. "Pinot noir, a few rich shiraz' and, of course, our famous Pouilly-Fuisse." Santana's eyes glittered at the last one. "Fussy pussy? Sign me up!" Quinn, once more, was taken aback by Santana's forwardness and went bright red, blushing, with her mouth open but no sound coming out. Kurt could clearly see Santana had broken the poor waitress and decided to step in. "I have to apologise for her. She has, um… Poor hearing."

Santana butted back in, not happy with Kurt's apparent 'save', "My hearing's top notch thank you lady!"

"That and she does have a tendency to be rather blunt and forward." Kurt leaned toward his friend, placed a hand on her bare shoulder and squeezed slightly in an effort to signal for her to be quiet now. Santana's glare at the insult to her hearing turned into a fake smile and she bobbed her head up and down in agreement towards Quinn. She knew if she wanted Kurt out of the apartment they were renting later then she'd have to play nice now.

Kurt leaned back in his chair and mouthed the words _'so sorry'_ to Quinn and hoped she would just laugh off his friend's behaviour. Once more his gaze strayed to Blaine who still had an adorably confused expression on his face. He had knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and Kurt found himself wanting to kiss the creases on his forehead away.

Blaine had been watching the exchange of words and looking around at the three American's faces as they were talking. He smiled slightly when Quinn's face had flamed up and she had been choking on her water. He couldn't help but wish he knew what had made his friend react that way. He looked over at Kurt and watched him talk to Quinn and from the serene, calming, expression on his face Blaine only assumed that Kurt was playing peace maker. He had such beautiful, caring, eyes he wondered if Kurt could speak French at all because he longed to hear his angelic voice in his native tongue. He had noticed that Santana's French wasn't perfect and her pronunciation was quite off but he had been around enough tourists to be able to follow what the girl was saying. Trying to remain as part of the conversation Blaine directed his attention back to Kurt.

"**Do you speak French, Kurt?"**

"Hm?" _Oh shit. What a gorgeous voice. If only I could understand you, you beautiful, beautiful man! _ Kurt smiled politely at Blaine and looked over at Quinn with a hopeful expression wanting a translation. _If I had known French men were this drop dead gorgeous I would have crawled over Rachel Berry's French speaking ass to be in that language class! How am I meant to flirt with someone that has no idea what I'm saying?!_ Thinking back to his social studies class he remembered his module about body language and maintaining eye contact to let someone know you are interested in what they are saying. Kurt considered this for a moment before he mentally sighed. _Doomed to die alone with cats_. Quinn answered Blaine's question for Kurt.

"**Sorry, Blainey, Kurt doesn't speak French." **She then turned to Kurt and told him Blaine wanted to know if he spoke the language.

Kurt looked back to Blaine and sighed dreamily. "I wish I did now." He smiled sheepishly at Blaine's locked gaze. Kurt's eyes widened. Suddenly glad Blaine couldn't understand him after he made that douche-bag comment.

Blaine was shy by nature and tended to avoid speaking directly to people, especially tourist, because he found that they wanted the dream of the romantic French, not the reality of the bumbling gay teen. Blaine found himself slightly relieved that Kurt didn't speak French because he thought for sure he would run in the opposite direction if he found out how awkward and, slightly, dorky Blaine was.

Quinn took control of the conversation once more, clapping her hands together and placing her palms flat on the bar surface in front of her. "How about that wine?"

"You will have to suggest something; Tana was right when she said we have no clue what taste's nice." Kurt hoped he wasn't too obvious in his sustained eye contact-flirting. He wanted to be subtle but still get the message across to Blaine that he was interested. _If he turns out to be straight I'm going straight to the pet rehoming centre._

"I have just the thing; we'll start with one of my favourites and see how you both like it!" Quinn smiled and turned 'round to face Blaine. **"Can you grab a bottle of the Merlot? We need to introduce our new friends to the finer side of French wine!"**

Blaine nodded and ducked under the bar to retrieve the bottle that Quinn had asked for. He stood back up and placed it directly in front of Kurt for his inspection and nodded toward the man once more before turning around to pick up two of the glasses he had put away earlier. He could tell this not talking thing was going to play havoc on his neck with all the bobbing. _But maybe it's good practice_ His cheeks went slightly red at the avenue his mind had taken before pulling the glasses out from their resting place and sighing softly, trying to regain some composure before he faced the American again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter should be up between Thursday-Saturday as I have a couple more days off work **** N x**

Santana began talking to Quinn once more as Kurt turned his gaze away from them and back to the gorgeous French man bending down to retrieve glasses giving Kurt, once more, a view of his loose trousers pulled tight against his delicious backside. Kurt watched as Blaine went to stand back up but as he did his towel fell off of his shoulder and he bent down to pick it up. Kurt, never one to miss an ogling opportunity, ever so slightly raised his body from the stool so he was able to appreciate an, unobstructed, view of the waiter.

Quinn noticed Kurt's movement from the corner of her eye and darted her gaze over and was a bit surprised, but somehow amused, at the same time at how obvious Kurt was being in his appreciation of her friend. She leant her elbows down onto to bar and leaned towards Santana. She lowered her voice as much as possible and whispered in French to the other girl.

"**I don't mean to interrupt you but it looks like Kurt is rather enjoying the view, don't you think?"**

Santana arched a delicately shaped eyebrow and quickly glanced over to Kurt just in time to see his eyes still glazed over from staring at Blaine's ass, smiling contently. **"Well, smack my ass and call my Betty. It's about time. Hummel is wound tighter than a steel drum. He needs some release and maybe Frenchie's ass would be the perfect place!" **Quinn had braced herself for a blunt response and was proud of herself for her eyes not popping out of her socket at the girls comment this time. **"Say, does B go that way?" **

Quinn nodded her head slowly at Santana's questions. **"I caught him watching porn once and it was definitely two men. He's very… Shy, to say the least. He hasn't had much experience. But he was making heart eyes at him earlier so I'd guess; yes."**

Santana grinned at Quinn eagerly. **"Well, let's double team and play cum-fairies my beautiful girl!" **Santana held her hand out for Quinn to shake as the other girl giggled at her phrasing. Quinn quickly shook Santana's hand and they both turned back to Kurt.

Kurt threw himself back down as soon as he saw Blaine begin to stand back up and he picked up the bottle of wine still in front of him and stared at it as if it had invented sliced bread. Looking up as Blaine approached Kurt gave him a wide grin whilst he put the glasses in front of the man and watched in rapture and Blaine took a corkscrew from his apron and uncorked the bottle with a practiced finesse. Blaine brought the bottle close to Kurt's face and waited. Once he noticed Kurt's puzzled frown he blushed slightly, put the bottle to his own face and breathed deeply. Nodding back to Kurt and pushing the bottle toward his face again, signally Kurt to do the same.

Kurt laughed with understanding and decided it was now or never to try and overcome the first part of the language barrier. Kurt took Blaine's wrist and pulled it toward his chest until the cork was under his nose, closed his eyes and took his time inhaling the wine's fragrance whilst keeping his gaze locked onto Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt purred out his approval at the smell and watched as Blaine gasped audibly at what could have been a very simple act but that Kurt had turned in to something extremely desirable. Blaine took another deep breath and could only watch dumbstruck and Kurt closed his eyes and moaned slightly, still at the smell of the wine, he felt his pants sudden feel a bit tighter and thanked anybody who was listened that his apron hid his reaction to Kurt's moans. Blaine felt himself frozen to the spot, wide eyed at the young boy in front of him. Several, agonising, seconds later Kurt released his grip on Blaine's wrist and Quinn broke the silence with a small cough.

Blaine found himself immensely grateful for the small distraction as he looked toward Quinn, and away from Kurt, grabbing another glass. _I definitely misread that, he is far too beautiful to be interested in me. _Positive that he misjudged the brunette man's actions Blaine scolded his treacherous thoughts and quickly dismissed Kurt's actions and poured a small amount of wine in each glass and replacing the cork. He stepped back a small amount from the bar and waited for the two to taste the wine.

After Kurt had let go of Blaine's wrist he smirked to himself at the blushing reaction he had elicited from the French man. After Quinn had broken the self-inflicted sexually charged atmosphere he watched Blaine try and regain him composure as if nothing had happened. _Well, damn, is this man dense or just ridiculously straight? Maybe I didn't make my intentions clear enough… _Kurt took his glass and tilted it toward his lips before swallowing a small amount. He scrunched his face up and made a 'bleurgh' face at the bitter taste in his mouth. Blaine immediately chuckled, low in his throat, at his reaction and offered him a napkin with a, somewhat, sympathetic smile on his face. Quinn had also chuckled along with Blaine after Kurt's contorted reaction whilst Santana had shrugged her shoulders and downed her glass before pushing it back onto the bar and giving Kurt's leftover wine the same treatment. She licked her lips once more. "Mmm, yummy!"

"Speak for yourself, that was vile!" Kurt dabbed at his mouth with the napkin Blaine had given him and reached across the bar for his glass of water to wash the taste out of his mouth; or at least try. Quinn couldn't help but comment on Santana's treatment of the wine. "Wow, that's my kind of women!" She gave her a toothy grin and took the two glasses away from the bar and turned to Blaine. **"Maybe the Pinot Noir?"** She shrugged slightly as Blaine nodded. **"Great choice Q. Lots softer."**

Again Kurt watched as Blaine expertly uncorked the wine once more and went through the motions of pouring the wine only this time he didn't offer Kurt the bottle. Kurt sighed, he either wasn't interested or was embarrassed by Kurt's actions. Either way Kurt felt himself very disappointed. Maybe he had come on too strong. Blaine placed the glass in front of Kurt and waited for him to taste a bit more and when Kurt picked his glass up by the stem he swallowed a small amount and made another contorted face and shook his head no and slid his glass back toward the waiter. "Sorry Blaine."

Blaine, seemingly understanding, nodded his head along and replied in French. **"Do not worry Mr Kurt. Something else perhaps?" **He wiggled the bottle and pointed to the ones behind him, hoping Kurt would understand him. Kurt held up one finger and nodded his head. "Only one more though, three strikes and I'm out!" Kurt loved listening to the deep tones of Blaine's voice, so smooth and sexy, he could listen to him talk all day and not even care if he was just reading the telephone book. Kurt decided he would try to keep him talking even if neither of them could understand what the other way saying. Kurt looked into his eyes, not being able to decide whether they were a beautiful brown or a gorgeous hazel.

"What's next?" Kurt pushed his elbows up onto the bar and looked over at the other bottles to indicate his question. Blaine noticed from Kurt's gesture that he must be asking about other types of wines and he couldn't help but remember Kurt's earlier reaction to the first selection. He crossed one arm over his chest and rested his chin in the palm of his other hand. He thrummed his fingers against his chin as if deep in thought. **"Hmm. Maybe the Pouilly-Fuisse would be more to your liking. So to speak, my friend?"**

Kurt squinted his eyes in thought and recognised Blaine's voice lifting at the end of his statement, in question, and he leant back in his stool and squared his shoulders to show off his broad chest. "Surprise me." _I will try once more and if he doesn't take the bait I'll give up and pick up Mr Sprinkles the tabby on the way to the apartment. _

Blaine watched as he leaned back in the stool and heard the man speak once more, from his face and the tone of his voice he recognised it as flirting once more and he _was_ appreciating the way Kurt was sitting, when he had placed his arms further apart the shirt he was wearing was pulled tightly across his toned chest and his collarbone was peaking from the top of his shirt. Blaine quickly wetted his lips with his tongue as he imagined running his fingertips over the smooth skin and feeling the bone under his tongue. _Jesus, he has got to know how beautiful he is. _He could imagine running his tongue down the man's chest and across his nipples, making them hard and wet with the tip of his tongue. Blaine wanted to caress every bit of milky skin this man had to offer and kiss every part of his body; he would make him feel worshipped and adored with his affections. Before Blaine knew it his eyes were stuck on Kurt's pale throat and his teeth were itching to bite the skin there. He smirked devilishly and raised his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"**Anything for you, Mr Kurt." **_It cannot be my imagination. He is doing this on purpose. _Kurt smiled back at Blaine and then at the wine bottle in his hand. "Bring it, Blainey." Kurt was very satisfied at the attention Blaine's gaze had given his upper body and he shivered with delight at the image his mind had conjured of how piercing Blaine's gaze would be looking up at him, on the floor, on front of Kurt, on his knees.

Quinn was transfixed with Santana's treatment of the wine she had tasted, a repeat performance of the first glass, that she hadn't noticed their respective friends had been talking without any understanding due to the language barrier. She glanced over at the two and appreciated how they seemed to understand each other's motives without even speaking the same language. Santana however had been, shamelessly, flirting with Quinn as well as keeping her ears open for the couple of their left. She reached across the bar and tugged on Quinn's shirt collar and pulled the waitress's ear down to her mouth "I think our couple is doing well but… I think they need a bit of a shove in the right direction. That way they can get their rocks off and we can…" She arched one eyebrows up and down a couple of times to indicate her train of thought. The waitress did not need telling twice and gulped loudly. She turned to Blaine, who was still clearly occupied with Kurt, and then held one finger up to Santana. "Of course, just, one second."

Blaine had immediately turned around to the back of the bar and was going for a third bottle, hoping Kurt would prefer the third choice. He felt Quinn place a hand on his shoulder before speaking. **"Blainers, can you help me with some glasses?"**

Blaine scrunched his brow up. Why would Quinn need his help? He noticed her eyes widened and followed her over to the other end of the bar so he could question her privately. Once they were out of earshot Quinn spoke once more. **"Why don't you take Kurt down to the wine collar and help him pick out a wine he might prefer?" **Blaine nodded in understanding. Quinn wanted to be alone with the latina beauty. _But that means I have to be alone with Kurt. Gorgeous Kurt. American Kurt. _

Quinn smiled at her friend. **"I do, B. But it's not just that. Kurt's been giving you come fuck me eyes all afternoon and you've been doing it back dearest. Go for it!" **Blaine blushed at Quinn's statement but did not deny it.

"**I don't know Q. I can take him down to the cellar but… I can't even talk to him properly." **Blaine looked down at the bar and swiped his fingers across it, momentarily feeling sorry for himself when Quinn put her arm around his hips and leant her forehead against his shoulder. **"Blaine, trust me. You two were talking just now absolutely fine. I get you're shy but he clearly has the hots for you. Just go for it. You need some tail babe."**

Blaine seemed to consider this before heaving a sigh and replying. **"What if you're wrong?" **Quinn giggled softly. **"If I'm wrong I will suck your dick." **She winked at Blaine over his shoulder when he laughed back at his friend. **"Thank you for the offer Q. I knew you wanted me really." **He winked back at his friend and she extracted herself from his body and grabbed two more win glasses as she sashayed back to the couple at the other end of the bar, indicating for Blaine to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment the two friends had walked away Santana leaned across the bar, closing the gap between the two stools, and smirked at Kurt knowingly. "Bet you wish you'd taken French now, lady-lips!"

Kurt huffed and looked down at his hands folded neatly in his lap. "I've got no clue what you're talking about."

Santana reared back slightly and arched her eyebrow in disgust, she curled her lips and performed an awful impression of the teen "'Wish I did now, sorry.' Please! You can't fool me Hummel and you can't even fool the Walking Beauty over there either!" She pointed a newly manicured finger at her friend and poked his shoulder. "I saw the way you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other and I don't blame you baby, he might not be my type but I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed just for having cold toes!"

Kurt flushed, slightly, and nodded. There was no way he would be able to fool the queen of temptation herself. "Am I being too obvious?"

"Yes." Santana shook her head up and down. "But that doesn't matter. That boy wants in your tight little designer panties. I can tell." Santana smiled, showing teeth, in hope to encourage her friend. Santana very rarely smiled like that, not because she wasn't happy but simply because a well-placed smirk usually got her points across very thoroughly.

"Tana!" Kurt hissed at the girl grinning opposite him, his face full on blushing now. He glanced over at the other two, still at the other end of the bar, to make sure they hadn't heard anything. Kurt couldn't deny he had entertained more than a few, not so pure, thoughts about Blaine that afternoon but he did not want to admit that out loud just yet.

"What!?" Santana widened her dark eyes as if she had said nothing out of the norm. "Hummel, I know two things. Very intimately." She raised her index finger on her left hand. "You." and then her middle finger "and sex." She wiggled the two together in a swirling motion and Kurt batted her hand down, knowing that the motion she was making would definitely make what they were talking about _very_ obvious to anybody looking over. Santana chucked at her friends reaction. She carried on regardless. "I know _exactly_ what that boy was thinking when he eyes were glued to that baby smooth chest of yours and by the way, I applaud that move, broad shoulders and lean bodies are very sexy. Proud 'a you!" Kurt smirked slightly. He, himself, had been quite proud of that one too.

"Not to mention I caught you checking out his ridonkulous ass. So go get him!"

_Dammit. If Santana had caught all that why couldn't Blaine catch on that he was interested!?_

"I.. I" Santana interrupted before Kurt could finish his sentence.

"Hey, unlike me, you **need** to get laid. I'm bored to death of listening to you jack off in the shower _That we share, by the way,_ so just go for it!"

Just then the two staff came walking back over to the bar side.

"**Blaine, I think you're right. Kurt would like the Pouilly-Fuisse. But, you know, we've got none up here at the moment."** Quinn looked at Blaine with wide innocent eyes and pierced the final part of her sentence with a well-practiced naïve, yet fake, head tilt. At the mention of his name Kurt broke his gaze from Santana and looked up to Quinn, across to Blaine and then back again before Quinn addressed him.

"I was just telling Blaine that you might enjoy a much, much, softer wine but it's down in the cell…" Quinn held up a slender finger and her face lit up. "Wait a minute, I have a better idea." Quinn mentally prayed that Kurt would take the bait. Both for Blaine's poor virginal status and as well as the fact that she wanted to be alone with Santana. "We have a small bar in the basement, right next to the cellar, you can choose whatever wine you like and try it there and then! Blaine can help!"

"Uhm, well…" Kurt paused as he thought about it for a moment. _Oh no, that means I would be alone with Blaine and his sexy voice and his tight ass. What a shame. What's a young, hormonal, teenage, gay to do?_ "Sure! I might have better luck down there." Kurt smiled coquettishly across the bar at Blaine. _It's not like he understands a word I'm saying anyway. I think it's time to channel my inner Puckerman and get me some booty._ Kurt knew he was only here for the summer so what could a little flirting hurt? Especially if it worked. His dad had told him to enjoy every inch France had to offer. And if those inches happened to belong to a beautiful French boy… Well, needs must!

"Great!" Quinn turned back to Blaine with a wide smile. **"Blainers, Why don't you take Kurt down to the cellar and help him find something he **_**really**_** likes the taste of." **It took all of Blaine's self-control not to blush at his friend's entendre. And he turned to Kurt and smiled. **"It would be my pleasure."**

Blaine was nervous as hell but he was determined not to let it show. He couldn't remember the last time he had been alone in a room with another man. Especially not one as pleasant to look at as Kurt. Blaine could not deny that he had butterflies going nutty in his stomach, fluttering so wildly that he thought he might actually throw up. But when Kurt smiled at him the way he was looking at him now there was no denying that Blaine would do anything to be near the other boy. Kurt had his mind racing with a dozen thoughts a minute. Places he could show him, views he knew Kurt would adore, restaurants where they could dine, and places Blaine would kiss him. Mixed with the romance of the thoughts there was the odd improper thought but after all Blaine was a man. He couldn't help that this boy brought it out in him. Shaking those thoughts away Blaine resolved to treat Kurt with the same respect everybody deserved. He could lust after him in his own time. He made his way to the end of the bar and stood next to where he sat. He held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"**Shall we?"**

Kurt melted the moment Blaine offered him his arm. _God, can this man get any sexier? _Kurt loved the idea of spending his summer in France more and more. Especially if Blaine would be in the picture. Rising from his stool Kurt hooked his hand into the crook of Blaine's elbow, smiled at him and told him to lead the way.

Both Santana and Quinn watched at the couple walked away. Each with their own mischievous smirks, positive that the two going down into the cellar would be getting along just fine without an interpreter before the evening was out.

When they disappeared Santana turned back to Quinn and raked her eyes up the blonde's body, encased in her waitress uniform. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you were going to help me get my tongue around a few things." Santana winked at the other American as she turned beet red and smoothed her apron down once more. Quinn coughed to clear her throat "Oh yes. Uhm, I get off in fifteen minutes?"

Santana smiled, sometimes they just made it too easy, "Oh baby. Fifteen minutes? I can go all night for you."

Quinn shook her head, clearly embarrassed by the way her words had been taken, "I-I meant from my shift. Here… At work. We could, err, always… Maybe. _Doyouwannagotomyplace_?" Quinn mumbled and shot through the last part of her sentence and Santana couldn't help but find her nerves positively endearing. "That sounds perfect Q." Santana definitely preferred the idea of a cosy bed for two rather than a quickie against a wall of a bathroom somewhere. Quinn smiled at the girl and then suddenly screwed up her face in frustration.

"What?"

"Well, Blaine and I worked the same hours today. I'm not sure if he'd be very comfortable if we were… Well." Quinn trailed off the end of her sentence hoping the girl would understand her concern.

There was no way Santana was letting Blaine get in the way of what she had planned to do to make this girl scream. _I am not getting cock-blocked by another gay. Hummel has done this too many times to me. He can suck it up. Literally._

"Why don't you tell him not to come home for, say, about an hour? It wouldn't hurt for the two twinkle toes to spend some more time together?"

Forward or not, Quinn definitely liked this girl.** "My mama always told me to watch out for the smart ones."** Quinn winked at Santana as she turned away to start gathering her things for the end of her shift.


	5. Chapter 5

When the two made their way down to the cellar under the café Blaine opened the heavy door for Kurt and motioned, with his hand, for him to step inside. He let go of Kurt's arm so he could make the first two steps down into the bottom portion of the cellar. The steps that led downstairs were very steep but also quite narrow. The passageway was dark and Blaine didn't want to risk Kurt falling so he place his hands on Kurt's narrow waist in front of him and gripped him with his fingertips. It was then that Kurt stumbled and in a flash Blaine hopped down a stair and pulled Kurt back so he was flush against his chest.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed as he felt his foot slip against the cold stone floor. Luckily Blaine's hand had gripped him, preventing him from toppling over onto the cellar floor. Kurt's heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't tell if it was from realising his impending mortality experience on the death-stairs or the fact that his body was pressed against Blaine's as he held him firmly. Kurt could feel Blaine's broad form and his uniform was doing no favours to the muscles that Kurt could feel rippling under the shirt. Kurt couldn't stop his mind wandering from the image of running his hands over Blaine's stomach, ridding the boy of that bow tie, vest, shirt… Stripping him completely so that Kurt could see if he looked half as good as he felt. He was very glad at the lack of light the cellar staircase had because he could feel how heated his cheeks were getting at the less than innocent thoughts he was having of the French man. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Blaine released his one handed grip on Kurt's hip and stood to the side of Kurt.

"Merci, Blaine." Kurt kindly smiled at the other boy. _Hey, who the hell doesn't know how to say thank you in French!?_ Blaine sweetly ducked his head and nodded, timidly, in response. Kurt generally lusted after the jocks in his old high school and Blaine was adorably different and he found himself getting more and more attracted to him.

Blaine swept his hand forwarding, bidding Kurt to walk ahead of him. Blaine was glad that his manners could translate through body language and he prided himself on being immensely polite. He silently thanked whoever invented skinny fit shorts because he had never seen them worn so well. The swell of Kurt's ass swayed seductively in front of him, so perfectly round that he became transfixed by the sight and never noticing Kurt had stopped walking until it was too late. Kurt had only walked a few feet before becoming slightly confused and wondering which direction he should turn in. When Blaine bumped into the back of him he had turned to apologise and found Blaine looking as guilty as the day was long. It didn't take a genius to work out where his attention had been focused at the time that he had stopped short in front of him. _Oh Blaine, the fun I could have with you…_ Kurt smiled when Blaine's cheek flushed a darker colour and he kept apologising over and over.

"**Pardon, I'm sorry. Excuse me Kurt."** Blaine wanted to crawl into a hold and just stay there until the apocalypse wiped out everything bar the cockroaches and his embarrassment. Kurt simply stood there and smiled the smile of a man who clearly knew when he was being checked out however instead of finding himself embarrassed or upset Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's again and spoke. Unsure of what Kurt was saying Blaine furrowed his thick eyebrows and gave him a questioning look trying not to visibly shake under Kurt's touch.

Kurt softened under Blaine's gaze; he had the most clueless look on his face. He directed his eyes and head forward and then shrugged his shoulders trying to indicate that he wasn't sure which way to go. Blaine widened his eyes and nodded slightly; he took the lead and guided Kurt towards the back of the cellar. The first thing Kurt noticed was a bar similar to the one upstairs but much shorter, there was hardly enough room for the three stools that were placed in front of it. Just behind the bar there was another heavy looking door with a combination padlock to the side of it. Blaine patted Kurt's hand that was wrapped around his bicep and let go of him. He stepped forward and entered a code into the keypad and when the door swung open with a loud creak he leant in and flipped on a light switch. He waved his hand and motioned for Kurt to join him. When Kurt stepped inside he was shocked to see such a large quantity of wine in such a confined space. Every wall was lined with bottles and bottles of wine, all different sizes, shapes and colours. Kurt walked forward and plucked a random bottle from the shelf nearest him. He swiped the dust off the label with his thumb and frowned at the bottle, how was he meant to be able to pick a wine when he wouldn't be able to read most of them.

Blaine mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He forgot that if Kurt couldn't speak French he was damn sure he couldn't read it either. The confusion twisting Kurt's features and causing his lips to purse was incredibly endearing however he leant over and held his hand out and waited for Kurt to give him the bottle. Blaine read the title aloud and chuckled to himself. **"A very nice wine but, judging from your earlier reaction, maybe a little too dry."** He put the wine back onto its shelf and ran a finger delicately along the bottom and then down and across the next, stopping on a deep red bottle with an evergreen label. **"Ah, Pouilly-Fuisse. Just the one we wanted."**

Kurt watched on as Blaine chose for him and recognised the title from what Santana had inferred earlier upstairs. Blaine held the bottle out for Kurt's inspection and Kurt offered up a smile and shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'why not?' Kurt stepped to the side and waited for Blaine to exit the room. When Blaine shook his head and motioned for Kurt to go ahead first Kurt shook his head straight back and repeated his gesture, suggesting that he follow Blaine out instead. _Tit for tat gorgeous._ Kurt couldn't pass up a clear opportunity to admire Blaine's ass once more. Kurt followed Blaine out, eyes trained downward, and took a seat behind the bar. They were alone after all, no need for a panel of wood to separate them. Blaine was slightly shocked to see that Kurt had stayed right with him but he wasn't going to complain about having Kurt that close to him.

Blaine pulled a glass from under the bar and set it down in front of them as Kurt leaned his elbows up on to bar top and smiled as Blaine opened the bottle and poured him a generous glass. "Trying to get me drunk Blaine?" Kurt smiled and pushed the glass slightly toward him indicating that he would like Blaine to join him. Thankfully Blaine seemed to understand what he wanted and grabbed another glass, he was officially off duty in a few minutes so having a glass with Kurt wouldn't hurt. It might even calm his nerves. He poured a second lot into his glass and lifted it slightly in the air. **"To America."**

Kurt smiled in understanding and tilted his own glass up. "To France." And swallowed some of the wine, letting it glide down his throat, he hummed in surprise. "Ohh, this is nice. I like this one."

Blaine smiled at his reply and spoke one of the few words he knew in English. "Good?"

Kurt found himself surprise by the familiar word and all he could do was nod and repeat the word back to him. He downed his glass and picked up the bottle, pouring himself some more. Blaine laughed as he watched him pour a second glass and after he had finished his own Kurt quickly grabbed his glass and poured Blaine a second as well. The effects of the alcohol didn't take long to catch up with Kurt and emboldened he took Blaine's arm and led him around the other side of the bar where the stools were letting him know that he wanted to sit down with him. Blaine followed Kurt like a dutiful puppy, unable to resist his charm. Kurt had captured him completely and Blaine decided then and there that he would deny this man nothing as long as he kept smiling at him the way he was.

They sat together and drank the rest of the bottle in under five minutes. Feeling a bit braver Blaine raised the empty bottle and shook it back and forth with a questioning look on his face **"More?"**

Kurt nodded quickly and said please, holding his glass out in invitation. Blaine wasted no time in retrieving another bottle. He enjoyed how comfortable Kurt made him feel and he didn't feel like it mattered that the language barrier was the main reason for how at ease he felt with the other boy, he would take whatever he could, especially if it was coming from Kurt. Blaine returned and set the wine down between them and took his seat next to Kurt again. When Kurt inched his stool a fraction close to him Blaine froze, he sat there, completely immobile, as Kurt leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "You know, Santana is probably defiling your friend right now."

Blaine didn't know what Kurt was saying and didn't particularly care, the second Kurt's voice purred into his ear Blaine felt his cock twitch in his pants. All he could smell was Kurt and his jaw tightened, he smelt amazing and it took all his will not to say something inappropriate. _Although, hold up…_ Kurt couldn't understand anything Blaine said. If there ever was a time that he could speak his mind it would be now. Blaine leaned even closer to Kurt. **"Kurt, do you even know how beautiful you are. You captivate me, my sweet boy."**

_Wow._ Whatever Blaine had just said made Kurt's cock stand to attention and he shifted slightly in his seat trying to find a more comfortable position. He reached out and took another sip of his wine and giggled softly when some dribbled over his lower lip. Kurt looked up as Blaine, ever the gentleman, had a napkin ready to clean Kurt up. Blaine watched as Kurt leaned forward and he slowly wipe delicately at Kurt's lower lip and chin as cautiously as he could. "Merci, Blaine."

"**Oh Kurt, please, give me some sign you like me, anything, before I make an utter fool of myself." **The tone of Blaine's voice sent shivers down Kurt's spine and did nothing to assuage his throbbing erection. No longer able to restrain himself Kurt reached up and trailed a hand down Blaine's cheek. "Gorgeous." He whispered the compliment and the dark intensity of his eyes took Kurt's breath away. He knew his eyes were amazing but to see them up close was simply captivating. Blaine ducked under Kurt's close scrutiny not sure how to take the way he was acting. Kurt dropped his finger and ran it over Blaine's lower lip and smiled. _Getting the message yet, Frenchie?_

Kurt retracted his hand and picked up his glass again; nodding his Blaine's direction he took another sip and smiled gently over the rim of the glass. "What are you doing for the summer, 'cause if you have no plans I'd like very much for you to be a part of mine." It was more the wine talking than Kurt at this point but the truth does tend to come out after all. Blaine tilted his head and studied Kurt after his fingers left his face. If he had read the signs right Kurt was interested in him… But the inexperienced boy inside him kept telling him there was no way someone as beautiful as Kurt would bother giving him the time of day. He shook his head, gently, and returned his attention to his drink; positive he was imagining things.

Kurt could tell Blaine was holding something back, his insecurity clearly marking his every move. _Well, if an open invitation is what he needs…_ It was now or never. If Blaine didn't take the bait this time Kurt would accept defeat. "Blaine." He glanced up and looked into Kurt's eyes. "What would you say if I told you I wanted you? That I wanted your hands all over my body, right here, right now?"

Blaine looked confused so Kurt swivelled his body so that he faced him dead on and took Blaine's glass from his hand and set it down, he then placed a hand on each of Blaine's knees to turn him toward himself.

_Oh god, what is he… Oh! _**"Kurt, Wh-what are you doing?"** As useless as it was to ask Kurt, he had to. He could scarcely believe he could believe the warmth he was feeling creeping up his thighs was from Kurt's palms. His cock hardened quickly as Kurt moved his thighs apart and slipped his feet between his legs, resting his toes on the stools frame. The obvious bulge in Blaine's pants told Kurt he had been right all along and that he was just too nervous to make a move on his own. "I can't do all the work here Blaine, but I'm willing to help a little." He took Blaine's hands in his own and brought them toward him, smiling when he saw Blaine's eyes slide closed. It almost seemed like Blaine was afraid to see what he was about to do.

"No. Please don't close your eyes," he whispered, smiling. As if Blaine understood, he opened them half way, clenching his jaw muscles as if trying to restrain himself.

"That's it; let me see those gorgeous eyes." He watched Blaine lick his lips and swallow hard. All Kurt could think of was how he wanted to suck on Blaine's bottom lip. Kurt licked his own lips, mirroring his movement, hoping to instil the same reaction.

God knows Blaine wanted him, but he was rooted to the stool. Anxiety gripped him, rendering him speechless and feeling like he was unable to work his hands, even as Kurt placed them on his waist. Blaine had zero experience with other men and he was genuinely scared, he really was. He was a twenty one year old virgin. He had watched enough porn to know _what_ to do but the fact he was in a position where he actually could try something it frightened the hell out of them. Kurt pinned him down with a sultry stare and guided Blaine's hands very slowly from his waist, slowly past his stomach and flattened them against his chest and pushed them against them and rolled his neck back, gently moaning at the feel of the warmth. Leaving his hands where they were, Kurt trailed his fingers across his collarbone and up his neck. Kurt brought his gaze back to Blaine, seeing his eyes were wide and glued to his hands on the hard planes of Kurt's chest. Kurt ran his fingers up Blaine's forearms and arched slightly into him… and that's when he stopped and how he got Blaine's attention.

Blaine had been mesmerized with the sensual way Kurt was trailing his fingers across his body and the fact that his hands were actually on this beautiful boy. When Kurt ceased all movement he pried his eyes from his hands on Kurt's chest to look into his eyes. Kurt gave Blaine an exaggerated pout as if to ask why he didn't want him.

Several long seconds passed and Blaine still did nothing except remain fixed in the position Kurt had left him in. Kurt sighed long and heavy and took hold of Blaine's hand and spoke whilst gently removing them. "It's ok if you don't.. Oh!"

Blaine snapped. The opportunity to be as close as possible to this boy had practically fallen into his lap and there was no way he was going to let him pass it by. Need pushed his fear aside and Blaine's instincts took over. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and pushed him up onto the edge of the bar, wrapping one arm around his narrow hips whilst the other found the back of his head and he held him tight as he lunged for his throat, almost growling and he trailed his lips up the expanse of Kurt's pale neck.


	6. Chapter 6

_I genuinely have no excuses for this being so late! So, my original chapter actually had the story ending on this one. No smut, lots of left boners, and a bit heartbreaking! Buuut… I really wanted some pornyFrench!Klaine. So… ;) N x_

"God, yes! Blaine, finally!" Kurt leant his head back even further so that more of the pale expanse of his throat was open to Blaine's rough kisses. Kurt was surprised at how demanding Blaine was in his actions but when he felt Blaine nipping at his collarbone he couldn't find it in himself to care. Kurt could feel his erection straining against his tight denim shorts and cupped the back of Blaine's head in his palm, holding him in place whilst he rutted against Blaine's side trying to find some source of friction to release the pressure in his pants. He cursed the way Blaine had placed them because it was preventing Kurt from being able to run his hands over Blaine's strong thighs, and across the other boys skin the way he wanted to.

"Blaine, I need, _ohhh_, I need more!" The noises Blaine was making against Kurt's neck let him know he was right in his earlier estimation that he would not be such a shy sweetheart when turned on. Blaine's small nips were replaced with his wet tongue as he drew invisible patterns onto Kurt's neck. Kurt fisted his hands into Blaine's styled hair, fingers gripping as much as he could and pulled his head away from his neck. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and could see how far gone the man was, his pupils were blown, his lips swollen from his actions on the other man's neck and his breath coming in sharp and ragged. No amount of language barrier was going to stop them now, _Thank anyone who's up there listening! _ Kurt pulled Blaine's head toward him once more and smashed his mouth against his, eternally grateful when Blaine responded just as enthusiastically by palming Kurt's back with his hands and pushing his tongue between Kurt's lips.

Blaine could taste the wine in Kurt's mouth and it simply served to make his lips more intoxicating, Blaine could smell the coffee from Kurt's breakfast on him, a faint smell of cologne from that morning and all the different wines they had tried that day. Blaine ground his crotch against the side of the bar, between Kurt's leg, as the other man arched his back and pushed his body flush against his own. If this was what simply kissing Kurt was like Blaine felt himself shudder at the thought of dropping kisses everywhere on the American's body, he wanted to cover every inch of Kurt with kisses and wet caresses. They spent a few minutes duelling with their tongues, caressing one another and groping each other's bodies. Blaine couldn't stop running his hand's over Kurt's torso and back, he gripped Kurt's hip and pushed him back further on the bar so that he could palm Kurt's cock through the denim material. Blaine kept switching from pushing the bottom of his palm to the base of Kurt's erection to trailing his fingers over the bulge it had made in his shorts.

The friction he was creating for Kurt was almost too much for the other man, Kurt was sure if Blaine didn't stop soon he would be cumming in his shorts like a, much younger, boy. Kurt wiggled his hips when Blaine squeezed him slightly, needing some kind of relief before he burst. As if reading Kurt's mind Blaine pulled back from his lips and placed one hand on his shoulder, whilst keeping the other on Kurt's hip, and gently pushed him back so he was lying across the panelled bar. Blaine touched the button of Kurt's shorts and flicked his gaze up to catch the other boys, as if asking permission, when Kurt shakily nodded Blaine smirked up at him, there were only two articles of clothing separating him from his virginity and he wanted nothing more, in that moment, than them gone. When Kurt raised his hands to help Blaine undo the buttons he was surprised when his hands were slapped away. Kurt was _his_ present and _he_ wanted to be the one to unwrap it himself. He stroked a finger over Kurt's hip and in response Kurt raised his bottom half so that Blaine could pull off his shorts. Once Kurt was left in a pair of _very_ tight and _very_ strained black boxer briefs Blaine grabbed his hips once more and pulled Kurt toward him so that his ass was at the very edge of the bar.

Kurt couldn't help but feel Santana was exactly right, Kurt was laying it bare to Blaine, almost literally, and he'd never felt so relaxed and content but ready to burst at any given moment all at once before. Kurt saw Blaine looking down at his underwear with a glazed look in his eyes and he lifted his leg slightly and bent it near Blaine's arm, this seemed to snap him out of his daze and he hooked his fingers at the top of Kurt's underwear and pulled them off in one fluid motion, with no care about anything other than the half-naked man on the bar-top, he threw them on the flood behind him and smirked up at Kurt's flushed face. Blaine took an ankle in each of his hands and placed them at either side of his waist, leaving Kurt open to his hungry gaze.

"**You are so beautiful."** And he was, Blaine could not tear his eyes away from Kurt's cock. The light pink colour peppering with large blue veins as it was straining against his shirt and all nestled in light brown hair, clearly trimmed as it was neat and looked well kept. Blaine could not compare the boy in front of him to any grainy porn video he had watched over the past few years. Blaine's tongue slipped out and he licked his bottom lip involuntarily, he could see the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Kurt's cock and he thought back to Quinn telling him that there was nothing a man wanted someone else to do to him more than go down on them. But Blaine didn't want to do it _to_ Kurt, he wanted to do it _for _Kurt. Kurt felt his curiosity getting the better of him and propped himself up on his elbow to see what Blaine was doing and felt his breath catch when he saw Blaine's lust-filled gaze on his hard-as-nails erection. When Blaine pushed his cheeks against Kurt's thighs he let out a small eep when he felt Blaine begin to pepper the inside of his legs with small, close mouthed, kisses and Kurt tried to remind himself to breath when Blaine's nose bumped the base of his cock. _Please, please, please Blaine just…_

Kurt's thought was cut short when he felt Blaine flattend his tongue against his dick and drag it slowly up 'til he reached the head where he gently wrapped his lips around him and gave him a small suck. Kurt's body fell back onto the bar and he hit the back of his head on the bar but he couldn't bring himself to notice the pain, too lost in the blissful sensation of Blaine mouthing along the shaft of his cock.

"Ohhh, gosh. Blaine!" Kurt cried out when Blaine flicked his tongue, once more, over the head of his cock, collecting the salty cum that was slowly coating Blaine's lips. _Geeze, you're good with that mouth Frenchy!_ Kurt's smell was nothing like Blaine had ever encountered before, it was salty, musky and sweet all the same time and when he finally tasted him the sweet and salty tang was enough to bring his taste buds back to life. Blaine leant up slightly when Kurt bucked against him, placing one arm over his hips to make sure he wouldn't take too much of his at once. Once he sunk his mouth over as much of Kurt as he could he wasn't disappointed at the other boys reaction, he whimpered slightly below his mouth and tried to wiggle his hips once more, curling his fingers into Blaine's hair again. Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to take Kurt completely in his mouth so he used his free hand to cover the left over portion and timed his twists with the bobbing of his head.

All Kurt could do was continually moan and whisper Blaine's name and push his own head back onto the bar-top trying not to smack it down again. Blaine's tongue was everywhere, his lips smacking against Kurt's salty skin and Kurt completely lost it when Blaine lowered the hand that was across his abdomen and gently rolled one of his balls in his palm, he trusted up gently and Blaine took the hint and allowed Kurt to begin to slowly fuck into his mouth. "Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck, _Blaine!_"

Blaine stopped his hand momentarily, confused as to what Kurt was saying. _**Seal? **_But he shoved that thought aside when Kurt continued to move his hips up and down on the bar surface to create his perfect rhythm inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine chanced a look up to Kurt and found the other boy staring down at him, blue eyes met golden and Kurt felt that familiar, heavy, ache of need begin to grow in the bottom of his stomach. He kept his eyes on Blaine as he fucked into his mouth, needing just a little something more to push him over the edge and Blaine seemed to blink in understanding as he brought his hands up to begin to knead at the crease where Kurt's ass met his thighs and Kurt gripped Blaine's hair tighter, almost white knuckled at the change.

Upstairs the next lot of bartenders and waitresses were turning up for their shift to begin and this meant that Quinn was officially finished up for the night. When one asked Quinn where Blaine was Quinn simply smiled and said a young man had requested a different wine and Blaine was giving him a taste downstairs. Santana smirked knowingly at Quinn's implication of her friend's whereabouts. Quinn told Santana to wait for her whilst she just popped downstairs to let Blaine know to _stay away_ from their apartment for a while, unless he wanted a first-hand example of why he preferred men to women, because Quinn had no false impressions as to what Santana wanted to do with her. Quinn was really hoping that Blaine and Kurt were getting on because she'd never seen Blaine react to anyone the way he had to Kurt. The attraction between the two was obvious but he knew how shy Blaine could be and his experience with men was, well, non-existent. He just had no self-confidence and Quinn secretly thought that the man and his hand would, more than likely, remain virgins for the rest of his life.

She quickly hopped down the stairs and headed toward the back when her ears picked up Kurt's voice… Swearing? All she could pick up was "…oh, fuck. Blaine. Shit!" _Oh my god!_ There was no way anyone reacted to just wine that way! Unable to believe what she was hearing her legs carried her forward, as noiselessly as she could manage, needing to have concrete proof that her blushing friend was… _Oh!_

Quinn wasn't sure what she expected to see but it wasn't Kurt thrusting, with incredible gusto, into her friend's mouth whilst it looked like Blaine was… _Oh yep. Boy is knuckle deep!_ Quinn did a, small, happy jig happy for his friend and for Kurt because it definitely looked like all those dirty videos she had found on Blaine's laptop had taught him something! She did remember, however, the reason she came down here but how, on earth, was she meant to do that when they were so… intimate right now. Far be it from Quinn to interrupt a man when he was getting his first taste of another. She was so caught between finding a solution and watching her friend please the tall brunette that she didn't even notice Santana approaching her until she spoke. "Quinn! You've been down here for ages and… Oh! Wanky!" Her eyes turned in the direction of where Quinn had been staring previously and could see _exactly_ why the girl had been held up for so long. "Well, I think your friend is doing Kurtsie a little favour there and by the looks of it, a pro favour indeed!"

Santana had scared the hell of out Quinn when she had heard the other girls voice but she let out her breath in relief when Santana had begun to whisper. "Oh, yeah. I'm glad he's doing it but he's not a pro. I mean, virgin… In _every _ sense of the word." Quinn watched as Santana's eyes widened

"You're kidding? Fuck. Looks like K grabbed himself a natural." Nodding her head in approval. "He's gunna have some French in him after all."

Quinn giggled softly at the innuendo and then sobered up when she realised she still had no way to tell Blaine that they needed the apartment. When she turned to face Santana so she could ask she found herself looking into the other girls eyes, Santana leant forward and ran a manicured finger up the inside of Quinn's bare thigh and ran her fingers under the outside of the girls panties. "Shhh, just wanted to see if you still wanted this as much as I do, blondie." She stood up and kissed the shell of Quinn's ear. "Leave the lovebirds a note. When they're, ahem, _finished_ they'll find it." She smiled when Quinn stuttered out an affirmative answer and she took one of Quinn's hands and led her back towards the stairs they had come down.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt like he could stay here all day, cheeks pillowed by Kurt's strong legs, licking every inch of him that he could reach. Blaine sighed in contentment as Kurt continued to writhe against the assault of Blaine's mouth on the inside of his thighs. Blaine's arms had remained wrapped around Kurt's legs the entire time and his desire to explore more of Kurt had him moving one hand so it was caressing up the other boys leg and over his ass. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he looked up from his place atop the bar. Kurt's eyes grew darker as he watched Blaine withdraw his hand and slowly suck on two of his fingers, coating them with his spit. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he slid a single finger down the middle of his ass and ghosted across the dusky pink hole. His eyes grew softer as he watched Kurt for confirmation and when Kurt shuddered out a nod he grew more confident and slowly pushed one, wet, finger into his body.

When Kurt bucked into Blaine's hand he pushed the want to bury himself in this beautiful man aside and concentrated on how soft Kurt felt beneath his hand and how responsive his body was being to the noises coming from Kurt. Blaine dropped his free hand to his pants and harshly pushed onto the bulge in his trousers trying to find some relief from how painful it was being this hard for Kurt. Blaine sucked in another gulp of air and slowly pushed in another finger to join his first. He didn't move them and simply let Kurt pushed himself until Blaine felt his knuckles bump against Kurt's ass. The warmth of Kurt around his fingers encouraged him to start moving them in and out himself in time with Kurt's movements. Blaine thought he dimly heard a noise behind him but suddenly forgot it when Kurt continued to encourage Blaine's movements by rocking his hips and forth and shuddering every time Blaine's fingers were fully seated in him. Blaine wiggled his fingers slightly and Kurt keened against the bar, every second twist was brushing against his prostate and he just needed _more._ Kurt released the bar from his death grip and moved it toward where his cock lay, leaking onto his stomach.

"**Kurt… What are y-"**Blaine growled to a stop when he watched Kurt's lean fingers straying down to touch himself. Blaine's fascination grew as Kurt squeezed the base of his cock and ran fingers delicately up the underside of his shaft. Blaine pushed his fingers into Kurt's thighs and ground himself against the side of the bar, his hand no longer provided the distraction or relief, he craved and hoping desperately that the small bit of pain that follow would prevent him from cumming in his pants. Kurt dimly felt Blaine's fingers wiggling again as he ran his hand back down to the bottom of his cock and he hardly got another word out before Blaine's mouth sunk around him once more, joining his hand ghosting up and down himself.

"_God!_ Blaine!"

Blaine hollowed out his cheeks and followed Kurt's hand as he pumped himself, confidence at an all-time high due to the enthusiasm Kurt was showing as he whimpered his pleasure. He ran his tongue across a large vein that ran up the side of Kurt's long cock enjoying how heavy he felt in his mouth. He tried to keep his eyes locked onto Kurt's wrist so he could feel the speed that Kurt was moving his fist. His lips slipped over the tip of Kurt and Blaine got the salty tang that was a mixture of sweat, pre-cum and just… Kurt and Blaine hummed his approval at the way he tasted. Blaine slid his hand, once more, along Kurt's thigh and pushed his, still wet, fingers into his puckered hole and kept his two fingered pump in time with the speed his head was bobbing.

Blaine still couldn't believe his luck. Only a few hours ago Kurt had walked into his work perfectly fair yet glowing and just angelic, completely intimidating Blaine with his beauty and the way he smiled, like he was holding a secret to himself and now here was Blaine, in complete control of his lean body and whether Kurt would find his climax or not. The thrill of control and power that Blaine wielded over him ignited another twist of Blaine's fingers inside Kurt across the bump of Kurt's prostate.

Kurt felt he couldn't take any more; his mind was fogging between the feel of Blaine's warm mouth and his calloused fingers. The strokes of Blaine's tongue fuelled his passion, no-one had even blown and fingered him at once and he found himself thanking anybody up there listening, once more, for this wondrous French man and his mouth, his hands, his bodies. Kurt's back arched toward the low ceiling of the dark cellar and he felt himself clench around Blaine's fingers.

When Blaine felt Kurt tighten around him and his hand quicken it's pace he hummed once more but he began to worry once more, Kurt was getting louder and Blaine wanted very little more than to feel Kurt's cum coating his tongue he panicked about the patrons above them hearing him so he took the hand that wasn't' twisting into Kurt and laid it across Kurt's stomach, applying enough pressure to alert Kurt and still the movements of Kurt's hips to try and calm down his cries.

When Blaine laid his hand possessively across his abdomen and pushed down Kurt found himself fighting against him to carry on raising his hips off of the surface. Blaine's fingernails dug into Kurt's flesh in an attempt to restrain his efforts. Kurt knew Blaine was giving him a warning but he was too far gone to not fight against him, he whimpered 'please' louder than before, Blaine's fingers were pushing against his tightening walls and all Kurt wanted was to cum down Blaine's throat.

Blaine continued to panic whilst trying to take Kurt in as deep as he could without choking. He found him stilling Kurt's hips was having the opposite effect, Kurt was getting louder and he was being more vocal than before. Words tumbling from his mouth over and over, words in English that Blaine couldn't understand but he was assuming they were praising him if Kurt's fingers tangling in his hair were anything to go by. Blaine knew he had to silence the man under him as well as end his waiting game.

Just when Kurt thought Blaine's nails were going to break the skin on his stomach the hand was removed and it covered his mouth. In a sudden movement Kurt threw his head to the side and trapped one of Blaine's fingers between his teeth. Blaine jolted at the shock and as a result his fingers were thrust further into Kurt and Kurt bit down, hard, onto the finger in his mouth.

Blaine reeled back at the pain from the unexpected bite and his fingers fell from Kurt's ass, his mouth still on his cock but had stilled in his movements. He looked up into Kurt's face and saw he was lost and the bite was unintentional. Kurt must have realised his teeth were imbedded in Blaine's skin as he slowly licked the indentations he had left and pouted his lips around his finger. Blaine groaned deep around Kurt as he imagined Kurt sucking his cock at the same time. How on earth his regular day had turned into… _this_, he had no idea but he was _not_ about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Blaine was in awe of how unrestrained Kurt was. Blaine was responsible for the sweat running down Kurt's face, the clench of his body every time his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat and it was sending Blaine's hormones into overdrive. He took pity upon Kurt's anguished face and thrust his fingers deep back into Kurt, less wet then they had been and Kurt moaned around Blaine's fingers, in pain or pleasure Blaine wasn't quite sure but the roll of his eyes back into his head spurred Blaine on. Kurt's hand fell away from himself and Blaine found his nose buried in coarse curls.

Blaine beginning to finger him once more was exactly what Kurt had needed to push him over the edge and he felt his body convulse and tightened his grip on Blaine's head to try and warn him but only a whimper could escape him. He chanced a glance down at Blaine and Blaine's hand slipped from his mouth down to his chest and pushed his fingertips into Kurt's pec as he swallowed down Kurt's cum. Kurt could see it begin to leak from the corners of Blaine's mouth and he moaned loudly, once more, at the display.

Blaine swallowed as much as could and when it didn't seem like Kurt would stop he raised his mouth and Kurt spurted twice more into Blaine face, his cum falling onto Blaine's cheek and dripping down his chin. Once Blaine was sure Kurt was finished he sat up and watched as Kurt tried to catch him breath, his chest and stomach heaving and his cock still trying to twitch against his stomach.

Kurt was left in a state of awe once he had come down from his high. He watched Blaine stand on semi-shaking legs and reach for a something down the side of the bar. He came up with a slightly blue coloured towel and began to wipe off some of the cum that had leaked onto his stomach and thighs. Kurt slowly bit his lip as Blaine blushed when their eyes met. _You have just eaten cum like a starved rent boy and __now__ you blush!? _Blaine stood between Kurt's legs and pulled the boy up by his shoulders, letting his limp form flop into his arms whilst he cradled him close. Blaine smiled when Kurt leant his head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, Kurt's still shaking limps wound themselves around Blaine's waist and he pressed a kiss to the boy neck before taking the towel from his hands and wiping his cum from the bottom of his face whilst still smiling at Blaine's bashful expression. Once he finished he put the towel to the side and cuddled back into Blaine's arms.

"**My sweet Angel…"**

Kurt loved how Blaine held him, how they fit together. The vibrations of Blaine's happy hums went straight to Kurt's heart as he continued to slowly kiss Blaine's neck. Kurt silently cursed the clothing that was keeping his hands from running over Blaine's tanned body. Kurt had no doubt that they were hiding muscles underneath because Kurt could feel the hardness as Blaine held him flush against his body. Kurt was coming out of his post-orgasm stupor and was grateful to the pleasure Blaine had given him and thought it would only be fair to return the favour. Leaving Blaine hanging was just not an option. Kurt raised his head from Blaine's neck and watched his face; his eyes were closed in happiness, a blissed out smile on his handsome face.

Kurt slipped a hand between their bodies and ran his fingers over the hard bulge beneath his pants. He felt Blaine take a sharp intake of breath and heard the hiss next to him. Kurt couldn't imagine how sensitive he must be feeling or how long he had been this hard. Kurt pulled his head back and brought his lips to Blaine's, tilting his head so their lips could slide against one another. He could taste himself in Blaine's mouth and felt himself trying to get hard once more. He continued his affections on Blaine's mouth whilst his hands undid the fastening on the black pants he wore.

Kurt pushed his hand down Blaine's trousers and into his underwear, gripping his thick erection in his hands and feeling Blaine moan into his mouth. Kurt began to stroke Blaine, deliberately, twisting his wrist when he hit the tip of him, making sure his hand caught on the sensitive underside of him. Blaine's hips began moving trying to keep up with Kurt's fist and attempting to gain more friction. Kurt took this as a hint and pumped his hand harder, squeezing tighter.

Quinn and Santana had left immediately after writing the note, they had handed it to another bartender telling him to make sure Blaine got it once he came back upstairs. Quinn thought nothing of not telling the staff what was happening in the cellar below between their co-worker and their new American friend. The couple were in too much of a rush to leave and see to their own needs.

A few minutes had passed upstairs when the owner had shown up for the weeks inventory. His employees had no idea what was going on in the cellar downstairs and therefore had no reason to try and deter their boss from heading down there. All they knew was that Blaine was apparently helping a fussy American boy pick a wine out through their renowned tasting process. The girl Quinn had given the note to popped up from behind the bar when her boss announced he was going downstairs and handed him the note, telling him it was for Blaine who was still downstairs helping their patron.

Blaine's head lolled back when Kurt squeezed him again and he watched as Kurt slide down from the bar top and onto his knees in front of Blaine, pulling his pants down slightly so that his erection bobbed free in front of Kurt's smiling face. Blaine could not believe that this Angel was in front of him going to do… _that._ For him. He never dreamed Kurt would want to return his own actions but when Kurt pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock he lost all coherency. Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt as he lapped up his pre-cum on his pink tongue.

"God, _Blaine_, you're so thick. You're gorgeous." Kurt was murmuring more English as he mouthed around Blaine's dick. He was caressing it lovingly with his smooth hands, darting his tongue once more over the head and sucking momentarily before releasing him again. "One day, _soon,_ I'm going to beg you to fuck me." _Lick, kiss, suck._ "And then I'll fuck you in the shower afterwards, long and _hard."_ Kurt had always been very vocal with his previous companions and he knew, even with the language barrier, Blaine would be no different. Kurt took Blaine into his mouth as far as he could, winding his tongue around the head of his cock.

Blaine had to grip the edge of the bar behind Kurt but he could still not find it in himself to tear his eyes away from the sight that Kurt was making taking his cock in and out of his flushed mouth. It took all of Blaine's self-control not to drive further into his mouth every time Kurt moved his head backward. Kurt placed his warm hand at the base of Blaine, covering what his mouth could not reach. Kurt then ran his hands up Blaine's trouser-covered legs and gripped his ass drawing him into his mouth and encouraging him to move on his own. When Blaine caught on his eyes almost popped out of his head but he took Kurt's cue and began moving his hips on his own which caused Kurt to hum his approval around Blaine.

"**Kurrrrt."** Blaine just about lost it when Kurt gave him permission to fuck his mouth and when Kurt began to hum and moan Blaine sped up his hips and gripped the side of Kurt's head to keep him in place. The pace he had chosen would finally give him the relief he had sought since propping Kurt up on the bar. _Ohh, so close…_

"**Blaine? Blaine, are you still down here?"**

The sound of his boss' footsteps and voice made Blaine jump back from Kurt's mouth and in the process startling Kurt half to death. One look at Kurt's wide eyes told Blaine that he heard the voice too and together they set about trying to cover themselves as the sounds of his footsteps grew louder.

"Crap." Kurt muttered under his breath as he dove behind the bar and grabbed his shorts, pulling them on and zipping himself up, He ran a hand through his, normally perfectly coifed, hair trying to fix it as best he could. He looked over to Blaine, luckily he hadn't pulled his pants off and all he had to do was to tuck himself back in and zip them up. He watched him bend over quickly and then quickly take a seat on the stool next to the bar.

Tucking himself back in Blaine looked up to see Kurt had dressed himself. Out of the side of his eye he caught sight of Kurt's screwed up black boxers and quickly snatched them up and shoving them deep into his pocket. When he sat on the stool he crossed his legs to hide his painful erection as best he could and pick up the left over glass of wine, shoving it into Kurt's hand and nodding for him to act as normal as possible.

"**Ahh, Blaine. There you are. Hello Sir."** The owner smiled at Blaine before turning to Kurt and holding out his hand to shake. "I trust Blaine has found something pleasing to your palate?"

_I've actually just had my mouth stuffed with Blaine's dick. Not wine. But sure, very pleasing._ Kurt just nodded.

"**This is Kurt. Good eye. He is American. But we found something he likes, yes." **Blaine waved his hand toward the empty bottle on the bar top and a small smirk made it's way to his face, unbeknownst to his employer.

"**Good choice.** Good choice." He said, in each language, to the two men. He then turned his attention back to Blaine and held out the folded note. **"Quinn left this for you. I'm going to do the inventory down the left so I'll leave you two be."**

Once his boss had walked off both Kurt and Blaine sighed in relief that they hadn't been found out. Blaine opened the note and read the note silently to himself and chuckled. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Kurt that they would be stuck together for at least another hour. As he was weighing up how to explain it Kurt took a step forward and pointed to the back of the note. Blaine flipped it over in his hand and saw there was another note, this time in English, followed by an _awful_ attempt at a doodle. He wasn't even entirely sure what it was meant to be. Well, until Kurt turned it upside down and then it was _very_ clear it was Blaine blowing Kurt on the bartop.

Kurt smiled and laughed at the note still in Blaine's hand and smiled down at the man. He made a motion with his hands as if driving a car and then pointed to himself.

"I don't drive. Do you? Could you drive me home?"

Blaine nodded his understanding and replaced the cork inside the unfinished bottle of wine. Whilst he was moving everything back into its place Kurt walked around the bar and tilted his head down to kiss Blaine briefly before giving his, still hard, crotch a small squeeze along with an apologetic smile. He then backed away taking the wine with him.

"You know, it's a crying shame to have a wine this good and no-one to share it with." Kurt let out a high pitch squeal when Blaine came running at him, hands around his waist, pulling Kurt in for a demanding kiss whilst rubbing his erection against his denim covered thigh. When Blaine let him go he titled his head to the side and gave Kurt the cutest, yet most heated, look he'd ever received from another male.

"I'm not done with you yet, Blaine. I'm going to ride you 'til you pop. Let's get out of here." Kurt pulled away from Blaine's embrace and took his hand, leading him back over toward the stairs.


End file.
